


Talking

by pickingupellen



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, post-"cyberwoman"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickingupellen/pseuds/pickingupellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after “cyberwoman”, during the period Jack is missing, Ianto finds someone to talk to. My attempt at one of those just people talking drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed and very old. I've stuck this up here with the best intentions to sort it out. It is part of a collection from a "write and post" challange where editing wasn't allowed and is very rough.

“No one thought we would last, I was too messy for her always dropping stuff and leaving it. Used to drive her mad.”

“Did that change?”

“Yeah when I moved in, I’d always had rituals I suppose cleaning just became a new one.”

“How long did you two go out for?”

“3 years. Lived together for two”

Silence

“Do you regret it?”

“Falling in love… moving in with her… pulling her out …” softly “never.”

She sits watching, waiting, knowing there’s more. He breathes out looking up

“I don’t regret anything about Lisa, not even the end.”


End file.
